Protection Kisses
by redridingharlot
Summary: Sebastian let their daughter watch a scary movie, now Kurt and he have to get her to sleep without having bad dreams


**Authors note: just cuteness!**

* * *

**disclaimer I dont own glee**

* * *

"Is it just me or have these movies gotten stupid over the years?" Sebastian asked, plopping beside Kurt with a bowl of popcorn.

Kurt pulled the blanket up to cover his husband's legs before shaking his head, "We're immune to scary things."

Sebastian nudged Kurt, "Yeah so why do you bury your head in my shoulder during Dracula?"

"That's different!" Kurt protested, tossing a bit of popcorn and turning teasingly away from Sebastian. Sebastian pulled him closer, sucking lightly on his neck.

"I vant to suck your blood." Sebastian teased, laughing when an elbow was aimed at him, "I vant more blood."

Kurt squealed pulling away just as a little voice called out, "Daddy! Papa!"

They both jumped up, going straight to their little girls room. She was sitting up in bed, eyes wide when Sebastian flicked the light on. "What's wrong Annie?"

"There's a monster under my bed papa, get it!" She exclaimed, hugging her stuffed animal close to her chest as Sebastian knelt and looked under the bed. Kurt smoothed her hair down, helping her lay back down. "Is it gone Daddy? Did papa kill it?"

Sebastian sat up, "It's not there sweetheart. You can go back to sleep."

"I'm scared somethings going to come and take me away." The little girl had tears in her eyes and Kurt glared at Sebastian, he knew letting her watch scary movies was a bad idea.

"Hey, nothings coming to take you away. How about me and papa put protection kisses all over the room so the only things allowed in here are things that love you as much as we do?" Kurt asked the five year old, protection kisses were something they started when her nightlight had broke over a year ago. When they girl nodded Kurt and Sebastian started blowing kisses around the room, spinning in a full circle to make sure the room got covered, then they kissed the girl's cheeks and the cheeks of her monkey. "Sweet dreams honey, we're in the living room if you need us."

* * *

"Babe we should really be going to bed." Kurt mumbled as another movie muffled his yawn and sat up, flicking off the lights before pulling Sebastian with him to the bedroom. "I think we should find some good halloween movies for Annie, we don't want her watching things like Candyman, they give her nightmares."

"They only give her nightmares because she knows you think that."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, aware his husband couldn't see, "You watched It with her, hell I had nightmares after that one."

"You don't like clowns Kurt." Sebastian laughed, pulling the man to him, "It didn't give her nightmares, you're just mad I didn't wait for you to get home."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort when he heard their daughter scream. "You was saying?" He climbed out of bed, grabbing a basket from his closet before following Sebastian to the girl's bedroom. Bad dream?"

She nodded, "The kisses didn't work daddy. The clown from the movie was going to get me." Sebastian looked down, maybe Stephen King movies weren't appropriate for a five year old.

"Honey, that was just a movie, the clown can't get you, nothing can." Sebastian calmly explained.

"I'm scared, can I sleep with you?"

Sebastian gave Kurt a look, clearly stating he wanted grownup time and Kurt smiled shaking his head, "Sweetie you know papa kicks. But I got something to protect you." He held up an electronic candle from the box in his hand, flicking it on and placing it on the table by the girl's bed. Then he pulled out an old stuffed bunny, handing it to her. "This is Hopper."

"I know, he's yours daddy." She stated, patting down the bunny's fur. Kurt sat on the edge of her bed, wrapping an arm around her and motioning for Sebastian to sit on the other side.

"Yes he is. Your papa gave him to me. I had told him I like rabbits one day, and a few days later he gives this too me and says-"

"I spent all my grocery money for the week playing skeeball to get this for you."

Kurt smiled, he remembered, "So I offered to feed him for the week, and now I'm feeding him for the rest of his life. This bunny did a lot for me, and helped me when I had bad dreams and thoughts, I thought he might help you too."

She hugged it, "You mean it?"

Kurt nodded, he didn't need to sleep with the stuffed animal when he had Sebastian. "He'll protect you, but you have to be nice to him."

"I will daddy, thank you." She yawned and Kurt ruffled her hair, standing back up.

"Papa will tuck you in. Sweet dreams." Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Two minutes later Sebastian slipped in to the bed, wrapping an arm around Kurt, "You gave her Hopper."

"Mm I don't need him anymore, I have you. She needed him." Kurt rolled around to face Sebastian, "You know what I need now? Some protection kisses, all over me."

Sebastian smirked, rolling so he was on top of Kurt and started peppering him with kisses, maybe he shouldn't have let their daughter watch a scary movie, but as long as they showed her movies weren't things to be afraid of it was all okay, and he still got his alone time with Kurt.


End file.
